Rachel Get's the Truth
by percabeth1001
Summary: Apollo tells Rachel about being the Oracle. She thinks it sounds great except for one thing... she'll never be with Percy. Apollo shows her the harsh truth about their relationship. One shot set during TLO... PERCABETH!


I was tapping my foot nervously on the floor of the helicopter. I cannot believe I just agreed to go to Clarion Ladies Academy. I hated that school with a strong passion and I just agreed to go so my dad would take me back to New York so I could say, "Hey Percy! Having fun with war? Just thought I'd tell you I had a dream and you need to know you're not the hero. Okay bye!" He was going to think I was going crazy! Then again, even I didn't understand most of what was going on in my life recently.

I keep getting these dream visions. Every one of them has something to do with Percy and his war. I don't even know what most of them mean! All I know is that they're all very important. Don't ask me why. I just do.

So I'm sitting there thinking about Percy (who else do I think about these days?) when an _extremely _hot guy pops up next to me in my seat. He's blonde, super muscular, and looks about eighteen or nineteen. My parents don't seem to notice. Their happily reading their old magazines.

"Apollo," I whisper. Keep in mind I've never met Apollo in my life. I' m just going off one of those creepy feelings again.

Apparently those feeling were right, because Apollo winked and said, "Hey Rach, how's it going?"

My parents didn't even look up. "It's Rachel," I snapped. "Can I help you?"

"Real up front aren't you? Alright, alright, here it goes. You've got a choice to make."

"A choice?"

"Yes ma'am. Just like Percy. And Annabeth. And Poseidon. And Luke. And Ethan. Wow everyone's making choices these days."

That did nothing but confuse me. "What?"

"Never mind, forget I said that. Back to your choice." Apollo smiled like giving people choices was a favorite daily activity of his.

"I guess you've probably figured out by now that you can see things that most mortals or even demigods can't."

I almost laughed. "Yep picked that on that one."

Apollo ignored me and continued. "And it has come to my attention that you have also been getting dream visions. These are signs that you may have an opportunity for a _special _job."

"You sound like my health teacher. 'Class, if you can see monsters and have weird dreams about things you don't understand, contact Mount Olympus immediately. You may have a great opportunity!"

A smile played on Apollo's lips, but he quickly became serious again. "Rachel you shouldn't take this lightly. This job I'm talking about can be really dangerous."

_Wouldn't be the first time I took a dangerous job, _I thought. Smiling at the memory of the Laybrinth.

"Okay, what is it?"

"You'll be the Oracle of Camp Half Blood. You'll host the spirit of Delphi and speak prophecies once and a while. You'll get to live there full time or just summer and winter. You'll get to hang around all your demigod friends, train with them and play a big part in all the things going on," Apollo told me. I have to admit it sounded pretty good. There had been countless times I imagined what it would be like to be a demigod. I'd get to go on cool quests and have an Olympian god for a parent instead of my dumb, rich dad.

"So what is the dangerous part?" I asked bracing myself.

"Well the last person who tried to host the spirit went insane beyond repair," Apollo said calmly like insanity was a perfectly normal side effect.

I gulped. I had become pretty attached to my sanity. "Anything else?" I asked timidly.

"Well, the Oracle needs to have no distractions or something to disrupt the spirit. So it is often referred to as the _virgin _Oracle of Delphi. I think you know what I'm talking about."

I definitely did. If I were to be the Oracle, I could never be with Percy. In order to rid myself of all distractions I'd have to be single _forever_. Percy and I would have no chance. I didn't know if I could do it. Percy made me feel so special. He'd brought me into this new world of the Greek gods.

I must have hesitated for a while because Apollo spoke up.

"Well- dang I hate doing this- I umm have something that might help your decision," he told me nervously. I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked curiously.

He sighed, looked me in the eyes and next thing I knew I was at Camp Half Blood.

It only took me a few minutes to figure out I was in a memory. First thing I saw was twelve year old Percy and Annabeth.

"You drool when you sleep," she told him leaving him looking confused, but if you looked closely you could see the smile on his face.

I followed them on their first quest. With each monster attack they grew more fond of each other.

"So if the gods fight," Percy said, "will things line up the way they did with the Trojan War? Will it be Athena versus Poseidon?"  
>"I don't know what my mom will do. I just know I'll fight next to you," Annabeth told him.<br>"Why?"  
>"Because you're my friend, Seaweed Brain, any more stupid questions?"<p>

The scenes continued to change. Percy staring at Annabeth's picture in his binder. Percy comforting Annabeth in an underwater bubble.

"You're a genius," Percy told Annabeth, which brought tears to my eyes.

Annabeth and Percy winning the chariot race. Annabeth and Percy dancing at a school dance. Percy sneaking off on a quest to save Annabeth. Percy holding up the world for her, literally.

"I, uh, was thinking we got interrupted at Westover Hall. And...I think I owe you a dance," Percy told her at a party on what looked like Mount Olympus.  
>Annabeth smiled slowly. "All right, Seaweed Brain."<p>

My heart dropped into my stomach.

Annabeth asking Percy to come on her quest to the Laybrinth with her. Annabeth and Percy hugging tightly in one of the cabins at Camp Half Blood. Percy comforting Annabeth in the Laybrinth. Percy and Annabeth in….. a volcano?

"Put your cap back on," Percy said. "Get out!"  
>"What?" Annabeth shrieked. "No! I'm not leaving you."<br>"I've got a plan. I'll distract them. you can use the metal spider-maybe it'll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on."  
>"But you'll be killed!"<br>"I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice."

Annabeth smashed her lips to Percy's before he could react. I watched Percy curiously and noticed he seemed a lot more passionate in this one then in ours. My heart shattered.

Finally "memory me" showed up. I saw things I didn't notice when they were happening. Percy glancing at Annabeth nervously every time we talked. When Percy told me he memorized my number a tear fell down Annabeth's face. Annabeth and Percy fighting together at Camp Half Blood.

"This might be it," she said.  
>"Could be."<br>"Nice fighting with you, Seaweed Brain."  
>"Ditto."<p>

I had a hollow feeling inside.

The memories became more recent. When I me kissing Percy, I felt a little better.

"I'm guessing you don't want me to mention that scene to Annabeth?" the guy that had come to get Percy that day asked when I was out of earshot.

"Oh gods," Percy groaned. "Don't even think about it?"

Is it possible for your heart to break twice in the same minute?

The scenes just kept changing. Percy staring at Annabeth when she wasn't looking. Annabeth and Percy fighting together in battle.

"Don't I get a kiss for luck? It's kind of a tradition, right?"

"Come back alive, Seaweed Brain. Then we'll see."

Yep, definitely possible.

The next scene I saw was so clear, I wouldn't have been surprised if it was going on right now.

Percy knelt next to Annabeth and felt her forehead.

"You're cute when you're worried," she muttered. "Your eyebrows get all scrunched together."  
>"You are <em>not<em> going to die while I owe you a favor," he said. "Why did you take that knife?"  
>"You would've done the same for me."<br>"How did you know?"  
>"Know what?"<br>He leaned in close and whispered "My Achilles spot. If you hadn't taken that knife, I would've died."  
>"I don't know, Percy. I just had this feeling you were in danger. Where...where is the spot?"<br>"The small of my back."  
>She lifted her hand. "Where? Here?"<br>She put her hand on his spine. He moved her fingers to one specific spot and shuddered.

"You saved me," I said. "Thanks."  
>She removed her hand, but he kept holding it.<br>"So you owe me," she said weakly. "What else is new?"

I blinked and suddenly I was sitting next to Apollo on the helicopter. He looked at me nervously as if trying to judge my feelings.

I felt hollow inside. My heart was broken, I ached. I was jealous, angry, devastated and maybe even a little guilty. The memories had made me see things from Annabeth's point of view. If I were her, I probably would have killed me. She knew Percy for years and when she finally got up the courage to kiss him, I show up and steal her best friend and quest all in one day. What kind of monster was I? Was I that blind to her feelings? I was so stunned I couldn't speak.

"Sorry kiddo," Apollo said. "But I had to show you, you understand why, right?"

Slowly I nodded and a tear slipped down my cheek.

"Hey, hey don't cry! I can show you some of you and Percy's moments! Shouldn't take too long!"

_Ouch. _I guess Apollo didn't realize how hurtful that was.

"No it's okay," I managed, wiping my tears. I needed to be strong.

"Kid, you and Percy aren't completely over," Apollo consoled. "But you will be if you become the Oracle."

Suddenly it hit me. "What will happen if I choose not to become the Oracle?"

Apollo shrugged. "Hide out somewhere, ignore the dream visions, and hope the monsters don't find you."

Not a very attractive option.

"Listen sweetheart, I gotta get back to Zeus and the rest of the gods, we're kinda in the middle of battling the biggest monster of all time. Good luck with your choice! Oh and I hope you know how to fly a helicopter!" Then he vanished.

As if on cue, a warm wind blew and the helicopter gave a sharp jolt. I looked over an noticed my parents were asleep. I ran up to the pilot's chair and noticed he was asleep too.

_Holy crap, _I thought and then started screaming my head off.


End file.
